Treasure of the Witch
center|620x620px Treasure of the Witch is a bonus hero campaign featuring the Witch hero. Its rewards are primarily monsters, along with several potions. Campaign Properties Treasure of the Witch consists of 5 missions. The player must field the Witch in their party and only 2 heroes can participate in the team. Monsters must fill the other two team slots. Missions ---- Stage 1 level 20/24/31 Monsters * 3x|6x|1x Kobold * 1x|2x|1x Swamp Giant * 1x|0x|2x Covenant Witch * 0x|1x|2x Putrid Hulk Treasure Chest * 1 , lvl15 Plague Demon * lvl20 Black Fist Skirmisher, lvl15 Giant Zombie * 1 , lvl22 Covenant Guardian ---- Stage 2 level 28/33/41 Monsters * 2x|0x|1x Evil Acolyte * 1x|0x|1x Huge Croc * 1x|0x|2x Putrid Hulk * 1x|0x|1x Dark Fanatic * 0x|5x|1x Covenant Witch * 0x|1x|0x Troll Treasure Chest * 1 , lvl20 Mountain Giant * lvl20 Covenant Witch, lvl15 Monster Necromancer * 1 , lvl20 Vile Priest ---- Stage 3 level 36/42/51 Monsters * 1x|2x|0x Evil Acolyte * 1x|0x|2x TrollTroll * 1x|0x|0x Dark Fanatic * 0x|2x|1xDark FanaticHuge Croc * 0x|1x|1x Armored Troll * 0x|0x|1x Giant Spider * 0x|0x|1x Giant Snake Treasure Chest * 1 , lvl25 Frozen Blood Conjurer * lvl30 Black Fist Enforcer, lvl30 Lesser Lich * 1 , lvl28 Armored Troll ---- Stage 4 level 44/51/61 Monsters * 2x|0x|0x Huge Croc * 1x|3x|1x Giant Spider * 1x|0x|1x Goblin * 1x|0x|1xDark FanaticGiant Snake * 0x|3x|2x Goblin Trickster * 0x|1x|1x Mountain Giant Treasure Chest * 1 , Lvl 35 Vile Assassin * Lvl30 Covenant Assassin, Lvl 32 Putrid Hulk * 1 , Lvl 35 Dark Fanatic ---- Stage 5 level 52/59/70 Monsters * 3x|0x|1x Goblin 4 * 3x|0x|0x Goblin Trickster 5 * 3x|2x|1x Goblin Magus 6 * 0x|2x|1x Demonic Watcher 3 * 0x|1x|3x Vicious Overseer 4 Treasure Chest * 1 , Lvl 32 Vampire * 1 , 1 , Lvl 27 Black Fist Evoker, Lvl38 Vicious Overseer * 1 ,1 , 1 , lvl30 Corrupted Inquisitor Strategy At his video he won with corrupted inquisitor, Lesser Lich, Witch and Warmaster. Witch skills were Coven Mistress, Warding Spirits, Hex, Evil Brew and Refreshing Brew. The Warmaster's skills were full support. The first round is the hardest in the Treasure of the Witch at 5 stage. It's based on your luck if you win, or if you're low level or have the wrong strategy. First kill a goblin magus and then target the Demonic Watcher because of its Fatiguing Strike. In the second round, you will meet 2 Demonic Watchers. Kill one and then the other, then the Magi(Goblin Magus), Demonic Watcher and last one Vicious Overseer. In the third round, you must kill the Goblin Trickster or 2 Vicious Overseers, Demonic Watcher and others. Don't forget that you need a good level on Lesser Lich and Corrupted Inquisitor. At Lvl 55 one can use a Graymarrow Wand on Witch, and Kings' Hammer on Warmaster. If you have a Shimmering Cloak, then great! It'll be much safer and faster. There are more strategies below, also in comments. Avoid using the Inquisitor, even in tandem with an Evoker, because you have to rush through the monsters, which makes it much harder. Two Evokers in the Warmaster front strategy in the comments is great because they weaken every enemy rather than one, Cloud of Weakness stacks, and they do it more often with Call to Arms. Use Heavy Bash for more damage, and Warding Spirits for resistance. Still need specified gear and skills to beat. Slightly lower levels can conceivably beat this campaign, recommended to use Take Charge to stay alive and have high star ranks otherwise. If you survive long enough, the Witch will start heal the team, and the heroes will take less damage. If you're unlucky (which is nearly every time), you will need at least a green immune potion or a purple heal to keep your Witch (or Evokers/Warmaster if there are especially annoying crits) alive in the first few seconds. Time it so that you beat the monsters with a Call to Arms coming up in at least the next couple of turns, this guarantees you'll be able to at least have a fair go: Call to Arms will bring forward your most important skills to strengthen yourself and weaken the monsters so you might survive. Also make sure you have spare soul energy for a Shield Tactics to start the latter two stages. The real problem with this setup is that you take forever to destroy even one monster, although Curse will stack enough to destroy the monsters slightly quicker-even without the Dark Arts passive. It still only targets one monster, so if you're going to attempt it early-set aside maybe an hour or two. Category:Campaign Category:Hero Campaign